


To be Dee for a day

by goldenboat



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Family, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Schmoop, Weechesters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-28
Updated: 2013-01-28
Packaged: 2017-11-27 07:14:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/659302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldenboat/pseuds/goldenboat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Little Sammy wants to be Dean's big brother for a day. How did he do as Dean's big brother?<br/>A little story about the day when little Sammy wanted to fill his brother's shoes for a day:)</p>
            </blockquote>





	To be Dee for a day

**Author's Note:**

> Sam and Dean doesn't belong to me:) All mistakes are mine. Reviews are love:)

Dean Winchester sighed. It was entirely his fault and now he was suffering to say the least. What kind of seven year old would agree to let his little brother to be the big bro for a day? Dean did and there was no way to turn back. Because Winchesters, as dad often said, don’t break their promise.

It all started yesterday. Dad was leaving for a few hours and Sammy decided to make his departure as difficult as possible. At first he hung from his dad’s neck like a little monkey. Dad looked sad but Dean knew he had to go. As soon as he was able to pry Sammy’s fingers from dad’s collars, Sammy started to cry, which was even worse than his monkey mode. Dean hated to see Sammy cry. 

But the crying soon dried up. Then Sammy decided to bug his big brother even more by not talking to him. And that was something that Dean hated the most. He was used to getting his ears talked off by incessant questions and facts and demands. From existence of pink elephants, to the big mole on the nose of Mr. Green , the manager of the motel they were staying in, to anything and everything in between. Sammy sat on a chair in the middle of the room and managed to maintain a very angry frown on his little face. Secretly Dean thought it was funny but he didn’t dare to laugh out loud.

Dean had begged, “Come on Sammy!! We’ll play all day.”

In answer his little brother said ....“hic”. A hiccup.

Dean tried again, “Please Sammy? I will do whatever you want?” 

That drew Sammy’s attention. Curious hazel eyes looked at Dean and asked, “hic..... whatever Dee?” 

Dean nodded. “ But first drink some water Sammy. That’ll stop the hiccups.” Sam drank some water from the bottle Dean was offering and smiled mischievously. 

“ I wanna be you Dee.” he announced. 

Dean was going to say no . But Sammy puppy face stopped it on its tracks. “ But you said whatever Dee!”

So here was Dean trying his best to be a little brother. Sam had woke him up with a very helpful poke in his tummy. “Hey!! I don’t do that to you!” Dean complained. The little munchkin just giggled. Such a nice big brother..Dean had thought.

At breakfast table Dean’s little big brother started to spoon feed him. “Sammy please!!” Dean had begged. Sammy pinched his eyebrows and shouted “ I’m the big brother remember? Big brothers feed little brothers, don’t they?” 

Dean shook his head. He usually fed Sammy because otherwise he would end up wearing his cereals. Sammy on the other hand was thoroughly enjoying his elevated status. He sat beside Dean and shoved spoonful of cereals into his mouth…. and on his shirt…. and on his lap too. Dean had to change his shirt after the 'big brotherly' feeding session.

Once the breakfast was over, Sammy rested his little hands on his hips and shouted, “ No TV Dee! Study!!” . Then he had proceeded to teach Dean ABCs from his own book. On one instance he had even pulled Dean’s ears. Deans mistake? He yawned before his big brother.

The day had rolled on. With Sammy as the big brother things took longer than usual. Soon it was time for shower. Sammy wanted to bath Dean just like Dean did on other days. Dean looked at Sammy and said, “But you are the big brother. Aren’t you? I may drown in the tub Sammy. Come with me !” 

That had made Sammy agree to have bath with his ‘little’ bro. When Sammy wanted to put clothes on Dean, because he was the big brother , he knew he had to do something. He helped Sammy put on his clothes and had produced a big fake yawn. “ But I’m sleepy big bro. Won’t you make the bed?” he whispered. 

At that Sammy had nodded eagerly. He wanted to put his Dee to sleep and tell him the story of the little princess. He ran to make the bed ready for a little nap. 

At naptime the little big brother found it hard to carry on his act. His eyelids were heavy with sleep and he couldn’t sleep without Dee’s hands around his neck. He wanted to be the little brother again. So he crept over Dean and slowly whispered, “ Dee? Be my big brother again?” 

At that Dean had let out a huge sigh of relief. He liked being the big brother. He loved to take care of Sam and bear his tantrums. It was his job. With the roles reversed even for a few hours, he missed it even more. He put Sammy’s head on his chest and said, “ Ok, big brother. Sleep tight.”

But Sammy just shook his head. He was about to fall asleep...as his eyelids grew heavy. He managed to open his eyes for a little while and uttered, “Uhuh.. You are my big brother Dee. I’m your little Sammy.”

Dean smiled . He totally agreed.


End file.
